3316 Friends Advent Calendar
|Ages = 5-12 |Released = 2012 |Theme = Friends }} 3316 Friends Advent Calendar is a Friends Seasonal set released in September 2012. It includes Olivia, [[Christina, a dog named Coco, and 24 Christmas themed mini-builds Description Day 1 builds an Olivia mini-doll. Day 2 builds a light purple sled. Day 3 builds a lamppost. Day 4 builds two skies, and two ski-poles, all in azur. Day 5 builds a snowman. Day 6 builds a Christina mini-doll. Day 7 builds an aqua hair accessory pack. Day 8 builds a bright yellowish green stool with bright yellow legs and a table with mug. Day 9 builds a carton of milk, mug, and a plate with two brownies. Day 10 builds an attachment for day 2's sled. Day 11 builds a light purple present with a bright yellowish green paw tag. Day 12 builds Coco the dog. Day 13 builds a second bright yellowish green stool and a light purple bowl of water. Day 14 builds an azur and light purple dog bed with a bone. Day 15 builds a second attachment for the sled from day 2. Day 16 builds a medium purple bucket and reddish brown broom with white studs representing snow. Day 17 builds a mailbox. Day 18 builds a bright yellowish green and white present. Day 19 builds an aqua purse with medium lavender details and a silver zip. Day 20 builds snowy flowers and grass. Day 21 builds a medium stone grey fireplace. Day 22 builds a Christmas tree. Day 23 builds a third present, this time in medium blue. Day 24 builds a vanity set, which includes a bottle of perfume and Mia's hair in black. Mini-Doll Figures Olivia has light nougat skin and curly brown hair. She wears an aqua Christmas jumper with medium purple details, earth blue skirt, light purple tights, and white boots. Christina has light nougat skin and Emma's hair in blonde. She wears a bright red Christmas jumper with a Christmas tree emblem and white collar, bright red skirt, red tights, and black boots with white trim. Contents by Day Release controversy In the summer of 2012, after the set was displayed at the Toy Fair, but before it was released, internet rumors began circulating that it was cancelled in the production stage for unknown reasons along with 3867 Maya Mystica.http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=3356 A few days prior to the September 1st release date, the set began showing up on shelves at LEGO brand stores, putting the rumors to rest. The set is supposedly only going to have one production run, as well as just a single shipment to each LEGO Store, making it fairly rare. Background Olivia and Christina have been friends since they were babies. They often spend the winter holidays together in a lodge at Clearsping Mountain and deliver presents and cards to their neighbors with a sled.LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia Notes * This is the first set in which Part 90509 appears in Medium Azur. It also appears later in the set 41015 Dolphin Cruiser * This is the only set in which Part 90540 appears in Medium Azur. * This is the only set in which Part 33183 appears in Reddish Brown. * This is the first set in which Part 92820 appears in Red. It also appears later in the other Friends Advent Calendars. Mini-dolls Included LEGO.com description Gallery 3316 box art.jpg|The box art 3316_alt1.png|The full contents 3316_alt2.png 3316_alt3.png 3316_alt4.png 3316_alt5.png friends123.jpg sueperstuff.jpg BackofFriendsAdvent.jpg|Back of Box Adventfriends.jpg|The inside of the box References External links * Youtube * Brickset * Argos External info Category:Friends Category:2012 sets Category:3000 sets Category:Seasonal Category:Advent calendars